He Isn't Always Right
by Skilverlight
Summary: Akashi quickly learned not to argue with Kuroko. He isn't always right. Series of Drabbles/One-Shots.
1. Never Won

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 312

Pairing: AkaKuro

_Who's ready for more of my craziness? AkaKuro drabbles… I told someone I'd probably wind up writing sickly fluffiness for these two after __Refusing to Let Go__ but the idea came to mind last night and demanded I write it. I'm kind of using my own theme from RtLG where I went to the manga's current point and wrote what I felt should happen after. Bear with me on the title. Had no idea what to call it._

_I've already got a second one for these two going, so there will be more than one. However I'm not sure how many there will be. It could wind up like __Morning Adventures__, it could not. We'll see. I so should not be adding onto my 'Need to Update' list, but here I am anyway…_

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Never Won_

Not long after the second Winter Cup and Seirin defeating Rakuzan, Akashi and Kuroko began dating. It was an unusual pairing, one that had both Kagami and Aomine giving full body shudders at the thought, and Kise crying that his beloved Kurokochii had been possessed by their demonic ex-captain. Because Akashi lived in Kyoto and Kuroko in Tokyo, they had to resort to calls and texting; texting seemed to be the preferred conversation method.

However, Akashi found any excuse to visit Tokyo with the most common being to visit his parents who lived in a residential community just outside the large city. The redhead would show his face there for maybe an hour before he was gone, finding where his younger boyfriend was and staying practically glued to his hip. There are times when Kuroko is absolutely fine with this and others' when he simply wants a little space and freedom, especially if he'd previously been with Kagami or Aomine.

Kuroko's bad mood would usually set off an argument and both Aomine and Kagami found this was downright scary. Kuroko was vicious when he was pissed, something they were glad they'd never been on the receiving end of. Being witness to their arguments was bad enough, Akashi would snap, would _order_, and Kuroko would snarl right back. Once the argument was settled everything would usually go back to normal, and often more times than not, the two would be twice as lovey-dovey as usual and either Kagami or Aomine would usually spiel a crack for them to get a room—something Kuroko had once replied back with _would Kagami-kun allow us to borrow his apartment then?_ Kuroko had come off as quite smug after leaving the taller redhead spluttering like a fish.

But through-out all this, both Kagami and Aomine could say one thing: Akashi had _never_ won an argument against Kuroko.


	2. Cute in an Awkward Kind of Way

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 407

Pairing: AkaKuro

_This one was actually a totally different idea than the actual second one that was in progress. But I wanted to write this one first. The 'third' (originally was to be the second) will probably be a one-shot type deal, as I was writing Aomine and Kagami's reactions to first finding out, and rather how they find out the two are dating. I'm debating hinting AoKaga as a side pairing. I'm not sure. Lol._

_OH, in response to a reviewer. There will be no set uke/seme. Sure, one can prefer one role to the other, but they can also switch. Even like, with Kuroko and Aomine, or Kuroko and Kagami, I do believe that given the circumstances, Kuroko will **not** always bottom. So implying he's the "girl" in the relationship because he always wins the argument is kind of off the mark.  
_

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Cute in an Awkward Kind of Way_

When Akashi first approached Kuroko and asked him out, he'd been shocked. The redhead had stalked his way to Seirin's locker room and walked in without invitation, startling many of the players of the team. A quick glance revealed that most were getting ready to leave, bags packed and some already had them over their shoulders. He chose to ignore the questions of what he was doing there to instead direct a statement at Kuroko. _Tetsuya, I need to speak with you. _

Kuroko had simply nodded in agreement and when the team had tried to interfere, he'd stated that he'd be perfectly fine and that no one had to stay. They all seemed to understand the sentence for what it was, _please leave and no one had better eavesdrop or they'd regret it._ As the team made to exit, Kagami had made to argue with Kuroko, the bluenette simply shaking his head and leveling a stare at the taller redhead. He's sighed before giving a look to Akashi that had simply said that he'd better not hurt the boy; Akashi scoffed at this.

Kuroko had remained rooted in place as the redhead confidently strode up to stop a few feet in front of him before growing uncharacteristically quiet. Confused by the sudden change, he'd moved closer to Akashi and put a hand on his shoulder. _Akashi-kun?_ Kuroko had _not_ expected Akashi's opposite hand to suddenly latch onto the one on his shoulder and hold it there, nor had he expected the sudden rosy tint that erupted across the redheads' face.

_Akashi-kun?_ He tried again, gazing directly into heterochromatic eyes. With a sigh, Akashi closed his eyes and threw all caution to the wind. To hell with it, he'd thought, before moving to press a sudden kiss to Kuroko's soft, pink lips. When he pulled back, he'd placed his forehead against the bluenettes and murmured quietly _I like you, go out with me._

Kuroko had smiled and chuckled, causing multi-colored eyes to pop open in confusion. Was he being mocked? But the smile destroyed any doubts he had, as well as the next sudden kiss he received. _Of course, Akashi-kun _he'd murmured back just as soon as he broke the kiss. The sudden excitement in multi-colored eyes as well as the slightly darker blush caused Kuroko's stomach to flutter, as well as the thought that, after all, Akashi was actually rather cute in an awkward kind of way.


	3. Overreacting

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1854

Pairing: AkaKuro (Side of AoKaga)

_So yes this is a one-shot to the series. It came out longer than I intended. Lmao. There is a very tiny bit of AoKaga but really not all that much. This is of when the two learn of Akashi and Kuroko dating. After this I may make a drabble of Kise learning of it (or maybe Aomine and Kagami just tell him) but I'll probably stick with AkaKuro-ness in different situations. (Prompts like confession, first date, things like that.)_

_Please bear with me when it comes to typos and the like. I promise I'll fix them if they're there._

x.x.x.x.x.x

_Overreacting_

There had been a day when both Kagami and Aomine had been playing ball with Kuroko when the bluenette said he would go to the convenience store a block over for drinks, retrieving his wallet from his bag before walking away. It couldn't have been two minutes afterwords when Kuroko's phone began going off and they glanced at each other in curiosity. Besides Kise, who on earth could have possibly been messaging Kuroko? Aomine had come up with the excuse to look in the off chance it was something direly important, they had no idea that that'd be the day they uncovered the long-distance relationship between the redhead and the bluenette.

Kagami had sidled up along next to the tan teen as he shuffled through the bag, pulling out the small, blue cellular device and flipping it open as another text came through.

_Akashi Seijuro [2/12/13] 7:24PM: I'm coming to see you this weekend. Be ready._

The message had, at first, sent off alarms. They couldn't help but wonder what Kuroko could have done to make Akashi pay him a visit. After all, the redhead wasn't the most pleasant to be around. It was when they heard Kuroko come up behind them and ask _what're you doing _that Aomine jumped, quickly closing the phone and shoving it into the pocket of his shorts without thinking.

"Oh, Tetsu, you're back already?" His voice shook, belying the nerves he felt from looking at the bluenettes' phone without permission and being caught, "Ah, Kagami and I were just discussing a… a movie night! At his place! We figured it'd be fun if the three of us did something besides basketball for a change!"

Kagami blinked, not quite digesting the hastily made up excuse until Aomine elbowed him in the side and he realized Kuroko was looking at him to confirm that this was, indeed, what was really going on. It was a little strange after all; the two weren't exactly the best of friends the last he checked. But Kagami nodded, "Oh yeah right. There's a new movie release out and I was thinking about renting it, but movies are kinda boring alone so I figured I'd ask you two if you wanted to watch it with me." The way he ended his sentence sounded more like a question, but Kuroko nodded.

"Alright, I don't have anything to do this weekend." _Oh, if only he knew_, they couldn't help but think.

When Kuroko arrived home that night, he proceeded to shower, eat dinner with his parents, then return to his room. It was only after he'd lain down for the night when he realized he'd forgotten to grab his phone from his bag. So when he got up and rummaged through, failing to produce the hard-plastic device, he couldn't help but frown.

Lying back down, he stared at the ceiling, trying to place where he'd left it. _Did I perhaps leave it at the court when we went home? I hope it's still there tomorrow._

**X.x.x.x.X**

The bluenette gave a soft _'hmm'_ as he made his way to the court around one-thirty. Saturday class had let out just a little before and their coach had surprisingly given the team the weekend off. Kuroko couldn't help but believe that she and the captain had a hellacious training camp in store for them with that being the case. The teen scouted the area, looked beneath the benches and all along the grass and sidewalk, everywhere he'd walked. His phone was nowhere to be found.

With a sigh, he went to ask the surrounding shops if someone had perhaps brought his phone in. An hour and a half of searching later with no success, he heaved another sigh. _I'll just have to buy a new phone then._ With that he made his way to Kagami's apartment, figuring now would be as good a time as any. Making his way to the top floor, Kuroko knocked on the redheads' front door. When no answer came after several minutes and knocking more than once, Kuroko tried the door.

It was open, and so he walked in, murmuring a quiet _sorry for intruding_ while toeing off his shoes in the entryway. Kuroko walked into the main room, brows rising at first at finding Aomine already lounging around on the redheads couch. What he found more confusing is it looked as if Aomine had just crawled out of bed, sweat pants and socks being the only clothes he currently had on. What on earth?

He nearly jumped when a loud bellow echoed through the apartment. "Get your lazy ass in here and put clothes on you idiot!" When Kagami walked down the hall and stood in the doorway of the living room, he spotted Kuroko and jumped. "Shit, Kuroko, how long have you been there?"

"Not long," he murmured, glancing back at Aomine, "I knocked several times but not one answered, so I came in." Kagami sighed, "Sorry Kuroko, I didn't hear the door." The bluenette simply shrugged it off before looking back at Aomine. "Ah, he stayed the night; idiot wouldn't leave no matter what I said."

Kuroko could believe that, Aomine was persistent when he wanted to be; usually when you didn't want him be at that, "You shouldn't feed wild animals, Kagami-kun, they tend to stick around." A loud '_Hey!'_ followed shortly after as the tan teen bristled, Kagami laughing and agreeing, and Aomine yelling at him to shut up, it wasn't funny. Kuroko couldn't help but feel there was more to the story behind Aomine actually being there, but he wasn't one to question what the two decided to do. The bluenette moved to sit on the couch, walking up and all but pulling Aomine's feet off the end cushion and watching as the teen retracted his feet into a mock-curl muttering a quiet _All you had to do was ask, Tetsu._

**X.x.x.x.X**

Kagami had not lied when he'd said there was, in fact, a movie he'd wanted to see. And while he'd not been planning to actually watch it with people, he didn't mind the company, not to mention it went along with Aomine's hastily thought up story. The two had discussed the text the night before, trying to come up with a decent conclusion as to why Akashi would be texting Kuroko and be visiting. It was then when Aomine realized he'd pocketed Kuroko's phone.

_Shit._

_What?_

_I took Tetsu's phone. Didn't realize it._

_Idiot, he's going to be looking for that!_

_I know that, Bakagami! I wasn't thinking, he just came outta nowhere and scared me so I must have shoved it into one of my pockets so he wouldn't see us looking! _Kagami had sighed, shook his head, and just mentioned that he should apologize and give it back with Aomine violently denying.

Now they sat in a row, soda's on the table in front of them along with a bag of chips and candy wrappers, an action movie flashing across the TV. It wasn't bad, he admitted, certainly not the best but he felt he at least got his money's worth out of the rent. When it finished, Kagami had looked at the clock and decided to make dinner for the three of them. Kuroko finished his small helping—at least in comparison to Aomine and Aomine's small in comparison to Kagami—and started to help clean up, he couldn't cook but dishes weren't that hard.

The process was quick and before long they were done, Kuroko deciding that he'd hogged enough of their afternoon—he'd been right, by the way, in assuming the two had something going what with the glances and movements behind his head that they'd thought they'd been sneaky about—and made his way to the front door. It was just as he was bidding farewell, shoes on and door open, when Aomine stopped him, holding out a piece of familiar blue hard-plastic.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Ugh, sorry Tetsu. You dropped it yesterday and I forgot to give it back," he smiled guiltily and Kuroko was pretty sure that he'd just lied but let it go. There had to be a reason right?

"Tetsuya," the bluenette jumped, opening the door quickly and glancing out, shocked to find Akashi standing there, looking a little worn.

"Akashi-kun? What're you doing here?" The redhead could hear the confusion lacing Kuroko's words and his brow furrowed. Why didn't Kuroko know?

"I sent a text that I'd be here to see you and to be ready to go out. Instead I arrive at your home to be told you hadn't returned home after class and were probably out," Kuroko's own brows furrowed for a moment before looking at Aomine and then Kagami who must have appeared to see about the commotion outside his door. So that was the lie he'd been told; one of them had looked at his phone when he'd been gone, he didn't doubt—probably Aomine as he was the one who said he'd found it—and probably saw the text from Akashi and gotten the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I lost my phone and Aomine-kun found it for me and returned it today. I was just on the way out to go home; would you like to go somewhere," Kuroko asked, walking to Akashi's side with a small, barely-there smile, "If I'd known I would've been waiting at home for you rather than making you search for me."

The redhead glanced in the doorway, leveled a dangerous smile on Aomine who visibly cringed and flippantly ignored Kagami, then returned his gaze to the bluenette at his side. "If that's the case then it is fine, Tetsuya. We can go anywhere you'd like."

The two gaped, realizing that the way they were speaking sounded suspiciously like a date—one gone awry at the fact that the two of them had taken the text message wrongly at that. _Oops._ Kagami walked towards the door, ready to apologize then close the door, not entirely pleased that it was left wide open.

"Ugh, sorry for keeping you Kuroko. I'll ugh, see you Monday then." He'd moved to close the door just as Akashi directed Kuroko's head into a kiss and he felt himself blush up to his ears. So it really _was_ like that.

Just as he'd closed the door he heard _Wait! Kagami-kun!_ as well as what sounded like bickering. He distinctly picked out '_don't do that'_ and _'hall'_ from the statement before opening the door a crack, the bluenette apparently had just been about to reopen it as he looked up. "See you Monday. Have fun with Aomine-kun," he murmured before moving away and returning to Akashi's side.

The redhead gave a loud sigh as he closed the door and looked at Aomine, the tan teen staring at him as if he'd grown a third head before inquiring what on earth had just happened. Kagami simply shook his head, pulled the other to himself before quickly kissing his lips, "_That's_ what they are." The two decidedly felt stupid after such a fuss over a simple text.


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 210

Pairing: AkaKuro

_Ugh. So I lied about not getting anything out of me for a few days. It's been a day and I've already had to write something new. Alright... here you all go. –exasperated-_

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_First Date_

The first date is awkward. Neither are entirely sure what to do and several times they've attempted to speak at the same time. Each time this occurs, they instantly descend back into silence. Now and then, Akashi manages to speak, usually a question of a sort, or an announcement of what they're going to do next. Kuroko simply nods his head in a yes manner and follows along with the redheads' whim quietly.

It isn't until it's going on nine and the suns gone that they decide to call it a night. Akashi walks Kuroko back to his house, silence yet again reigning. He murmurs a quiet _goodnight, Tetsuya_, fully intending to leave, when Kuroko grabs his wrist to hold him back. Just as turns around to ask what was wrong, the bluenettes' lips are on his and his eyes go wide for a moment before he kisses back. It's short, and sweet and nowhere near as awkward as their date had been and when Kuroko pulls away he pecks Akashi's lips again, whispers softly into his ear, before retracting his hand and entering his house.

Akashi had smirked, Kuroko's words echoing in his ears as he made his way back to his parent's home: _Goodnight, Akashi-kun. I had fun._


	5. Perfect

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 151

Pairing: AkaKuro

_Prompt this time is "First Time" and oh gosh I had issue after issue with this one. I couldn't get it to word the way I wanted, so I'd write a line, reject it, and delete it; rinse and repeat process. This is finally the finished project after getting a friend's opinion. _

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Perfect_

Kuroko can only refer to their first time as perfect. When he says perfect he doesn't mean prior experience or mapped out intimacy; instead, when he says perfect he refers to the clumsy touches, passionate kisses, awkward fumbling, and slight pain from not quite performing correctly. But they don't need experience to receive enjoyment from the act and it doesn't take them long at all to find a rhythm of their own to move to.

Kuroko enjoys both learning more about himself and about Akashi through the act and the soft murmurs of ownership breathed against an ear as well as the arms holding his body possessively adds to the feeling of perfection he feels in the aftermath. When he tells Akashi this, the redhead chuckles and tightens his arms for the briefest of moments before seeking the bluenette's lips and kissing him gently. Kuroko knows that's Akashi's way of agreeing.


	6. Intentional

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 396

Pairing: AkaKuro

_Uhm, god, I feel I've managed to go way OOC with this one. I'm sorry._

_Also apologize for lack of updates. I'm nearing the end of my college semester. Busy, busy, busy._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Intentional_

One weekend while Akashi is visiting, Kuroko just so happens to find a brochure on apartments on the floor. It's out of confusion and curiosity that he flips the small pamphlet open and finds that these particular homes were relatively close to the university that they'd decided to attend (really it'd been Kuroko's choice solely at first) after high school. Kuroko briefly remembers Akashi mentioning that he looked forward to not having to travel all the time to visit, and the bluenette both agrees and disagrees with the statement.

Kuroko's first thought was that Akashi had dropped it by accident. The redhead's bag had been on the floor beside his bed from staying over, after all, so he left it at that. When he tried to return the brochure the next time he saw Akashi, he'd shook his head and smirked, "It was intentional," he'd said.

Kuroko's second thought was that Akashi was simply trying to ask Kuroko's opinion on the place, which, in essence, he was in a way. But this was also corrected by the redhead with a simple, "Partly."

Frowning, a third thought entered his mind and he shook his head briefly. That couldn't be right, could it? Surely that wouldn't be such a good idea, right?

Watching the bluenette's face, Akashi had smirked, seeing the inevitable conclusion being drawn in his eyes.

"Akashi-kun," he started, garnering a quiet_ 'mm?'_ in response, "Was this, by chance, your way of asking me to move in with you?"

The smirk stayed, but the look in the red heads' eyes held warmth and want and almost seemed to _beg_ the younger teen to agree. It became clear that it was not a demand but an honest want and wish and while Kuroko knew they'd have their fair share of arguing with the arrangement, there would probably be twice as much affection and doting in Akashi's own way.

A soft sigh escapes the bluenette's lips before nodding, agreeing. However, he'd interjected before the red head could say a word, they would go in halves on paying the rent and taking care of the shopping and bills and other essentials. He would not take no for an answer and Akashi would _not_ change his mind in any way or form. Akashi had simply chuckled, enjoying the obstinacy that was his Tetsuya, and agreed. What else could he do?


	7. Helping

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 260

Pairing: AkaKuro

_This was floating in my head, and, I think, these are starting to turn into like, a bunch of connected drabbles cause they seem to be going in chronological order. Oh well, all I'm basically doing is writing exactly what comes to mind, regardless of length and content. _

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Helping_

Moving into the chosen apartment took a while. For once, Kuroko had not been prepared, and instead had left packing to the very last minute and he refused to allow Akashi to help. However, once he was done, he was glad the red head had his own car, because even though it wasn't his entire room, he still had several boxes of books, clothing, and other necessities. He was glad, at the very least, that the drive only took fifteen minutes but that may've been because it was late night when Kuroko had finally finished, and well, he couldn't forget Nigou—Akashi had apparently realized that Kuroko would not part with the husky and so had chosen not only a decent apartment, but one that allowed pets if you paid a set extra amount per month.

Once the boxes had been unloaded and taken into the house, the car locked and Nigou set up in his bed, Kuroko had attempted to unpack, which, he realized after several minutes, would be fruitless. The red head insisted on helping him, only, instead of unpacking, Akashi seemed to have other ideas of _helping_. A touch here, a caress there, a kiss to the nape of his neck and other places proved to be more distracting than helpful. It was with a sigh and a soft murmur against the shell of his ear that tomorrow would be just as fine a time to unpack, that he allowed Akashi to whisk him away into the bedroom and show Kuroko just how he wanted to help.


	8. Gift

Title: Gift

Word Count: 258

Pairing: AkaKuro

_Late posting this, it was for Akashi's birthday (I'm 5 days late, I'm terrible.) I'll be popping up a X-Mas one later for this as well. Hopefully before it's the 26__th__, which means I have roughly 2.5 hours to finish. Well, in my timezone at least.  
_

_Unbeta'd, will go over it later.  
_

**X.x.x.x.X**

_Gift_

When Kuroko asked Akashi what he wanted for his birthday, the red head had answered with one thing: _"I want Tetsuya to call me by name." _Kuroko had blinked, expression still placid as he responded, _"That's not really a gift, Akashi-kun, but I shall do my best."_

* * *

Akashi's birthday had started incredibly uninspiring. He went to class while Kuroko had slept in from his late night shift the night before that had followed his afternoon class, waking only briefly to grant the red head a kiss to the cheek and bid him farewell. When he arrives home at noon Kuroko is up and about, cleaning the apartment and humming softly to himself in the process. Akashi walks up behind him—Kuroko jumps briefly, having been far too involved in his thought process and the song that he'd been moments away from singing—and wraps Kuroko in a hug.

Kuroko gives a brief smile, moving his free hand to cover Akashi's and slips his fingers between the others. "Welcome home, Seijuuro-kun," he murmurs, wanting to grant Akashi his only birthday wish. It's belated, but Akashi responds, "I'm home, Tetsuya."

He later finds out that Kuroko had spent the morning practicing to say his name after he's pinned him to the bed and kissed him senseless. Akashi considers that tidbit of information just as much a present as hearing Kuroko say his given name now, rather than his surname. It's one of those things he considers precious and one of those things he tells Kuroko through actions rather than words.


	9. Stubborn

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 457

Pairing: AkaKuro

This was entirely random and I was in a rush to get this finished quickly. I'm sad to say this will be the last chapter. Thank you everyone for sticking with me.

_Unbeta'd, will go over later._

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Stubborn_

Kuroko did _not _want to move. He was warm, snuggled under a pile of blankets on the bed he and Akashi shared. It was a rare occurrence for the bluenette to be so ridiculously stubborn, but Akashi could not get him out of bed for the life of him, even with a command. After an hour of fighting with Kuroko over this, the red head had sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, before promptly reaching into the covers and lifting the bluenette.

Kuroko yelped in surprise before he shuffled in Akashi's hold, naturally curling against his chest like a kitten seeking warmth. The red head wasn't entirely surprised, Kuroko did not seem to enjoy the cold and the heater had gone out sometime during the night and being Christmas, all the repair shops were closed. "Come Tetsuya, if you put on warmer clothes you'll be fine," Akashi spoke, only to receive a shake of the head. "Fine then, I'll bring you out like this."

With that, Akashi left their bedroom, Kuroko in his arms, before promptly dropping him on the couch in the living room. "Seijuuro-kun!" Kuroko yelped, expression falling into a frown at the less-than-gentle treatment. His response was a smirk before the red head retrieved a small box from under the tree, falling to sit beside Kuroko on the couch before placing it in his hands. Kuroko eyed the red and gold wrapped box before sighing himself, climbing from the couch and his blankets with a shiver to retrieve another package hidden in the very back corner of the wall and tree.

Quickly settling himself back down next to Akashi and under the blankets, Kuroko handed the red head his own gift with a small smile, "Merry Christmas, Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi glanced at the package, prodding Kuroko to open his own. They were neat about the wrapping paper, taking their time to undo it quickly but not tearing it to avoid excess mess. Kuroko opened the box, finding a promise ring in silver with an amethyst stone embedded; simple and not over the top which Kuroko didn't mind. Slipping the ring onto his left pointer finger, leaned into Akashi, watching as the red head opened the box to a plain silver chain.

"Merry Christmas, Tetsuya," he murmured, setting the box down and wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. Akashi soon found this a mistake; Kuroko stuck like glue after words, refusing to extract himself from Akashi's side and heat. He'd need to get the heater fixed tomorrow, but for now he resigned himself to holding Kuroko, and well, there was more than one way to warm him up. It's not Akashi's fault that he took advantage of it, not a bit.


End file.
